Murder of Crows
by AspergianStoryteller
Summary: (7.45pm) Oh my god, is it true the Crows were in a shoot out? (7.47pm) didn't just the teacher get shot? A series of texts, emails and Facebook statuses reveal what happened to Karasuno when an armed robber attacked their coach's shop. Most of the story is normal perspective. No deaths, despite the title.


_Murder of Crows_

(7.45pm) Oh my god, is it true the Crows were in a shoot out? (7.47pm) didn't just the teacher get shot? A series of texts, emails and Facebook statuses reveal what happened to Karasuno when an armed robber attacked their coach's shop.

I don't own Haikyuu!

* * *

_(From: Kai Nobuyuki)_

_7.45pm_

_[Oh my god, is it true the Crows were in a shoot out?]_

* * *

_(From: Yaku Morisuke)_

_7.47pm_

_[no, didn't jst the teacher gt shot?]_

* * *

_(From: Yamamoto Taketora)_

_7.49pm_

_[nah, it ws the coach]_

* * *

_(From: Kuroo Tetsurou)_

_8.05pm_

_[Kenma knws, Hinata told him]_

* * *

_(From: Kozume Kenma)_

_8.30pm_

_[Please stop spamming my phone. I'll tell you all what Shouyou told me.]_

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

The little bell in the door tinkled as Sugawara-Senpai left the shop. It was getting dark outside, enough for the streetlights to come on, burning orange.

'Are you gonna buy something, kid?' asked Coach Ukai from the counter.

'Yeah,' said Shouyou. 'Um - can I use the toilet first?'

'Down the back,' Coach pointed.

'Clean up down Isle 10,' Tsukishima snickered.

Shouyou glared at him.

_Ring! Ring!_

_Flush~_

_Creak~_

Shimizu-Senpai was waiting outside the door when he came out.

'Ah, hi Shimizu-Senpai!'

'Hi, Hinata-Kun,' she murmured, slipping past him.

Oh thank god he didn't take a dump. Imagine if she'd smelt that?

_Ring! Ring!_

Takeda-Sensei walked into the convenience store.

'Oh, hi again, Hinata-Kun,' he smiled.

'Hi, Sensei.'

Takeda-Sensei had treated the whole club to iceblocks tonight, to celebrate a practise match, good grades and a recent birthday. But Shouyou was still hungry.

There was no one else in the shop now. Sensei went to look at cans and Shouyou headed for the pork buns behind him. Ah, they smelt so good~

'Good evening, Ukai-Kun.'

'Hey, Sensei,' Coach drawled.

'That's a nice scarf.'

'Cheers.'

_Ring! Ring!_

Hm, pork with cheese. Pork with spice. Pork with honey glaze.

'Where did you buy it? My dad's birthday is coming up.'

'I knitted this. Ah, can I help you?'

...

'Is there something - whoa! Wait -'

'Put your hands in the air!'

* * *

**Bokuto Koutaro**

_2 hours ago_

So there was a gun! Who got shot?

Like

* * *

**Sarukui** Did anyone get hurt? I hope not! They won't be able to play!

_2 hours ago_

5 Likes

* * *

**Akaashi Keiji** nekoma said no1 was hurt that bad

_2 hours ago_

6 Likes

* * *

**Konoha** rlly? i heard from Yamamoto that their teacher ws beat up by a yakuza

_2 hours ago_

2 Likes

* * *

**Komi** u hear that from Yamamoto? u know what he's like.

_2 hours ago_

4 Likes

* * *

**Kindaichi Yuutarou** hey, is it true that the king of the court got shot by a highschool girl?

_1 hour ago_

Like

* * *

**Iwaizumi Hajime** Did Kageyama get shot?

_1 hour ago_

Like

* * *

**Watari Shinji** guns are illegal unless you're a cop

_1 hour ago_

Like

* * *

**Bokuto Koutaro** it was a knife, and it wasn't a highschool girl.

_44 mins ago_

Like

* * *

'What-'

'Put your hands in the air!' a woman's voice shrieked. She was dressed all in black; jersey, jeans, gloves, sneakers, balaclava. She held a long meat-cleaving knife in both hands.

Ukai-Kun and Ittetsu slowly raised their hands. A trembling body pressed between Ittetsu and the food display reminded him that Hinata-Kun was here too.

'Ok, OK. What do you want?' Ukai-Kun asked cautiously.

The woman threw a paper bag on the counter.

'Fill it with all the money in the register,' she snapped. 'Quickly. Don't try to put anything else in or call anyone.'

'OK.'

Ukai-Kun opened the cash register and began taking out money. His gaze flickered around each time he filled the bag.

'What was that!? You touched something under the counter!'

Did he hit an emergency call button?

'I was just shutting the front door, to keep people from coming in,' said Ukai-Kun. 'The fire exit is there on your right. It's unlocked.'

The woman raised her knife threateningly.

'It had better be.'

A tense silence filled the shop, broken up by the clink and rustle of money dropping into the paper bag. Ittetsu's breath sounded loud and heavy in his own ears. He was so scared. What if the burglar attacked Ukai-Kun when he handed over the money? What if she took himself or Hinata-Kun hostage? What if she had an accomplice outside where the team was?

_Knock! Knock!_

They all jumped.

'Hey! Coach! The doors are locked!' A couple of the boys outside called out, their voices muffled through the glass.

Ittetsu saw his students peer through the glass, and the shock on their faces.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

'Hurry up!' the burglar hissed.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

'Hey! Coach! Sensei! Hinata! Are you OK?'

Please don't do anything rash, Ittetsu thought.

Behind him, Hinata-Kun gasped quietly.

The woman in black looked at them sharply. Ittetsu backed away.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

'Ow, Sensei,' Hinata-Kun whispered. 'The food display...'

Ittetsu glanced quickly behind him. Oh, he was pressing Hinata-Kun against the hot glass of the display.

'Sorry, Hinata-Kun.'

'What are you whispering about?'

Hinata-Kun whimpered and ducked his head.

'I'm done! Here!' Ukai-Kun thrust the paper bag out over the counter.

Please, please, take it and go!

The burglar lurched forward and snatched the bag, keeping her knife trained on Ukai-Kun. She darted back, and edged towards the fire exit - right next to the food display!

* * *

From: futakuchi_the_wall gmail .com

Subject: attack on karasuno

oh my god, did she attack them?

* * *

From: sasaya datekou .school .jp

Subject: knife vs volleyball

didn't hinata knock the knife away with a volleyball?

* * *

_From_: moniwavolleypower hotmail .com

_Subject_: ?

why would he have a volleyball in a shop?

* * *

_From_: sasaya datekou .school .jp

_Subject_: be prepared

y not? i always hav 1 in my bag

* * *

The thief pointed her knife at Takeda-Sensei and Hinata. Keishin wanted to hit himself for suggesting the fire exit, which was right next to those two!

Hinata looked like he was about to start crying. Sensei too. They had to be really scared. Keishin was scared too. And frustrated. Hell, he'd never imagined his shop would get robbed! In Miyagi Prefecture, in this small town? Didn't this kind of thing only happen in America, or in one of those poor countries?

'Move aside, you two,' he urged. 'Get out of her way.' The food display was between the counter and fire exit.

Sensei nodded and wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder. They shuffled to the other side of the door.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_BANG!_

The fire exit suddenly burst open as Tanaka, Noshinoya and Kageyama flew in.

Bloody hell! What the fuck did they think they were doing!?

'Drop the knife!' Tanaka screamed, his eyes wide. He put his fists up, but they were trembling.

'Y-yeah, get away from Sensei and Shouyou!'

'Get the hell away from there!' Keishin yelled. 'Just let her out! She's got a knife!'

'What are you doing!?' cried Sawamura from outside.

'Don't come in!'

'Everyone freeze!' the burglar shrieked, silencing them all. She thrust her knife out.

'All of you, get out of my way or I'll stab you!'

The kids were terrified, but Keishin could see they were wondering if they could get past the knife, especially since the burglar was outnumbered, and a woman.

'Let her go!' Keishin shouted. 'It's OK!'

'It's not worth your safety!' said Takeda-Sensei.

Please don't let my family hear this and come down, Keishin thought.

Then, several things happened very quickly.

Tanaka and Kageyama were backing down. Sensei reached out with one arm and ushered them aside. The thief kept her knife pointed at them, which was too much for Nishinoya. He suddenly sprung forward, shrugging off his teammates' grasping hands. This delay was just enough time for a volleyball to come out of nowhere and knock the knife down.

_Clang!_

It struck a shelf and clattered away across the floor.

The thief shoved Nishinoya aside and fled through the open fire exit. No one tried to stop her - the kids outside thought she was still armed.

There was a pause, then everyone was talking and shouting at once.

'Oh my god!'

'Nishinoya, you idiot!'

'Are you OK!?'

'Where did that ball come from?'

'Should we go after them?'

'Is anyone hurt?'

'QUIET!' Sawamura yelled. He led the entire club back into the shop while Keishin put the "Closed" sign out.

Oh holy shit. His heart was pounding so hard his chest hurt.

'Are you alright, Hinata, Takeda-Sensei?'

'Did she stab you?'

'Shimizu-Senpai! I was so worried!'

While the kids made a fuss over each other, Keishin grabbed a couple of packets of biscuits from a shelf and passed them around.

'Coach,' said Shimizu. 'The police are on their way. I called them on my cellphone.'

She'd been in the toilet when the robbery happened and phoned the police from there. Hinata saw her peeking out the door. She also threw the volleyball that saved Nishinoya.

'Keishin! What's going on in here?'

* * *

_(From: Kai Nobuyuki)_

_9.22pm_

_[wow]_

* * *

_(From: Yaku Morisuke)_

_9.31pm_

_[so no 1 got hurt? that's good]_

* * *

_(From: Kai Nobuyuki)_

_9.38pm_

_[did they ever catch the thief?]_

* * *

_(From: Kuroo Tetsurou)_

_9.44pm_

_[I don't think so]_

* * *

_(From: Yamamoto Taketora)_

_9.52pm_

_[i cn't believ they wnt in there! thse guys r so brave!]_

* * *

_(From: Kuroo Tetsurou)_

_9.55pm_

_[Crazy. She was already leaving.]_

* * *

_(From: Yamamoto Taketora)_

_9.59pm_

_[when's our next practise match? i wanna hear this in person!]_

* * *

_Notes and translations:_

Sorry but the email parts didn't turn out so well with the ff dot net formatting. I'm sure you get them anyway.

_Kun_ - an honorific added to someone's name, usually your age or younger. Most often used on boys.

_San_ - a general, polite, all-purpose honorific.

_Senpai_ - senior/upperclassman. Usually for older or more experienced classmates and colleagues.

_Sensei_ - "One who has come before." A teacher, or other kind of professional may be called this e.g. doctors, writers, go pros.

_Yakuza - _Japanese mafia (crime families and gangs)


End file.
